Invader zim dareshow of random DOOM!
by GameslaveGaz
Summary: Hey guys! there's another invader zim dareshow in town! dare and truth the contestants for endless laughs! rated T for violence and mild language!
1. Intro and rules!

The audience whispered loudly. They could hardly contain their excitement. Then the invader zim theme song blasted loudly through six foot tall speakers.

One exited fan shouted "Invader zim rocks!" The curtains opened to reveal a fourteen year old human girl with messy, light blonde hair that barely could touch her shoulders. She was wearing glasses, a lime green t- shirt and crimson pants.

"Welcome humans, irkens, and other creatures!" She said, eyeing an andilite in the crowd.

"NOW BE QUIET!" She Shouted louder then needed. The entire crowd silenced except for keef, who got zapped by a irken ray gun(which liquefied him) by the girl. "My name is Keira, and I'm the host of the show" said the girl. "I am also the bearer of the IPod of DOOM!"

She thrusted a lime green iPod into the air invader zim cast fell out of a random hole in the ceiling.

"We have Zimmeh, Gir- chan, Gaz, Tak, Mimi, prof. Membrane, the almighty tallest, minimoose, Other characters I didn't mention who we will ignore for the time being, and," said keira, (drum roll please)" THE BIG HEAD BOY!" " my head is not big!" Cried Dib.

"Anyways," said Keira, "the rules are that you must do whatever deathly dare you are dared, or tell the truth on a treacherous truth." "What if we don't want to do the truth or dare?" Questioned Dib.

Keira started to write something very fast on her iPod. Then a lightning bolt struck him.

"Any more questions?" Asked Keira. Everyone was silent. "On with the rules then!" Said Keira. "If a dare has sexual content, we have a black room for that. Also, every time someone dies I will either bring the back when they are next needed, or they will be back by the next chapter, like keef."

"he's still alive." said Tak. "WHAT?!" Shouted Keira, and then she exploded in dib's face.

- dare or truth any contestant in the show in the comments! BAI FOR NOW!


	2. Holes everywhere

A companion cube crashed through the window and rolled into the middle of the stage.

Keira popped out of it and shouted "SURPRISE!" at the top of her lungs. "We have some darers!" she said cheerfully.

"Please welcome CrAzYcAnDyGiRl!" The darer crashed through the wall, leaving a big hole.

"Aw, crap! I have to pay for that, you know!" Keira complained.

"sorry about that." said CrAzYcAnDyGiRl. "anyways, there are dares to be dared!"

Gaz: smash your Gameslave.

Gaz started to levitate, with her gameslave in one hand and a boulder in the other.

she threw the Gameslave to the ground, then the boulder on top of it.

"I'm gonna kill you later." said the mauve haired girl(to the darer), floating back to the ground.

Gir: eat fifty tacos.

The IPod of doom made a large pile of tacos appear before Gir.

the robot dove into the pile, and started eating.

Prof. membrane: break dance.

Keira typed something on the IPod, making the professor break dance, much to everyone's amusement.

Zim: Destroy tak. Zim pulled out his ray gun. "Death to Tak!" he exclaimed, and with that, liquefied her.

Dib and Keira: eat these chocolate chip cookies.

Keira ate all of the cookies, excluding the four that she left for dib.

"now for the truths!" said the darer.

Zim: Do you like waffles? also, Can I be your assistant please?

She gave Zim the puppy dog eyes.

"Zim thinks that the 'waffles' are acceptable. and I cannot handle any more assistants. Gir and minimoose are enough. Zim doesn't need any more assistants. Now stop giving Zim that look!"

A nyan cat crashed through the roof.

"Well, dazzit! I gotta get going! BAI!" the darer hollered as the nyan cat made another hole in the ceiling.

"DANG IT!" shouted Keira. "Now I have to pay for two more holes!"

A metroid morph ball fell through one of the existing holes in the roof.

"Right on time." said Keira.

Out of the morph ball popped a female irken.

She had darker skin then most irkens, crimson eyes and wearing a pink t- shirt that said 'doom doom doom'.

she was also about the same height as Keira.

"Let's welcome Invader Raz! " announced Keira.

"I have an iron fist and some dares!" said Raz.

Big head: say that you hate the swollen eyeballs.

Dib looked like he was going to become the rage meme.

finally, he said in defeat "i hate the swollen eyeballs.", which caused loads of laughter from the audience.

Gir- san: eat yourself.

"OKAY!" was the response from Gir, who recently finished eating all of those tacos. he started on his leg.

Minimoose: Drop a big 'load' on dib's head.

"Meep!" squeaked minimoose as he floated over to Dib.

One ten pound drop of 'load' later, Dib was running backstage screaming.

Zimmy: Kiss keira

Keira's whole face turned bright red.

"Zim doesn't know about this human 'kissing'." Said Zim.

" Oh for irking out loud!" Shouted Raz.

She grabbed the iPod of doom out of Keira's hand and started typing something.

a random force slowly pulled Zim and Keira together. The kept on moving closer and closer until their lips touched.

Keira fangirled so hard that she passed out.

A lime green eyed sir unit took her place.

"I'm Danny." said the sir unit. "On with the dares!"

" There are no dares left. Only truths." said Raz.

"Oh, okay." replied Danny.

The almighty tallest: what do you think of tak?

"Same as zim." they both said at the same time.

Prof. membrane: Why did you invent super toast?

" To end the world's starvation epidemic!" said the professor dramatically.

Gaz: whatever happened to your mom?

Gaz slightly opened one of her eyes. "my dad's stupid inventions are to blame." she said.

" I may not have more dares, but I still have an iron fist!" shouted Raz as rainbow dash appeared behind her.

"See Yah!" said the darer as she hopped onto the Pegasus and flew away. they left another hole in the roof.

Keira came to instantly.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING HOLES IN THE ROOF!?" she shouted angrily.

"That's all folks!" said Danny.


	3. HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY NukeCreeper!

A blue portal appeared on the ceiling. Then, an orange portal appeared on the floor below the blue fell through the blue portal with a portal gun, And wearing an orange jumpsuit."Hi everyone and Wel-" Before she could even finish her sentence, she fell through the orange portal and back through the blue one, making an infinite loop. Danny walked onto the stage, wearing a shirt that said; Rainbow factory with a picture of a bloody, insane, Rainbow Dash. Danny facepalmed and sighed. "Give me the gun, Keira. She chucked the gun out of the loop. "Go Long!" She shouted quickly, still in the loop, and going faster with every time the loop started over. "Where is the Damn reset button?" Danny said as he fumbled with the portal gun. When he finally found the reset button, Keira was looping at the speed of a cheetah. When the portals reset, she was in mid- air. She landed on her feet. "And that's why people call me Catgirl." Said Keira as she dusted herself off. "Keira, only M and Raz call you that." Said Danny skeptically. "So what?" Said Keira. "Wait, how did you land from that height without getting hurt?" Questioned Dib. Keira pointed to a pair of weird metal things that were attached to her calves. "WHAT THE FRIDGE ARE THOSE THINGS?!" exclaimed that annoying guy in the audience. Danny pulled out a irken ray gun. He looked at Keira as if he was waiting for her to say something. Keira nodded. "Go wild, Danny." She said. Danny's eyes flashed to Crimson Red. "Yes, my mistress!" He shouted in a duty mode tone right before he zapped that annoying guy in the audience. "These things on my legs are fall damage reducing springs. I got them along with the portal gun. Now that that's taken care of, please welcome SaberKit667!" The darer poofed onto the stage with an evil smirk. "I Dare Dib and Zim to be nice to each other for the rest of the chapter." Dib's eyes widened. Zim cursed under his breath in Irkenese. "Have fun being friends!" hollered SaberKit667 right before a storm of Fanart swept her away. When everyone had their attention directed back to Zim and Dib, they were sitting next to each other. "Now we have our loyal Darer, Invader Raz." Said Keira, trying to sound like Princess Celestia. A tornado of Invader Zim R34 pictures and fanfics crashed through the roof. "AAAHHHHHHHH! COVER YOUR EYES, CHILDREN! IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR INNOCENCE!" Hollered Keira over the sound of the tornado. When the twister of IZ hentai touched the ground, all of the fanart instantly fell to the ground, revealing the darer. "What the irk, Raz!" Said Keira, With a trace of annoyance in her voice. "Sorry, i have absolutely no idea how the instant tornado guys messed up A Reitanna Seishin tornado with a Invader Zim Hentai tornado." said The darer sheepishly. Just as Raz finished her sentence, Danny(who was no longer in duty mode) picked up one of the pictures that made the R34 tornado. He blushed pure black, and even though he didn't have a nose, he got nosebleed. "I have a crapton of Dares and Stuffs!" said the darer. Gir-San: Kiss Mimi. Gir walked up to Mimi and pecked her on the cheek, causing the GaMr fangirls in the audience to scream like crazy. "SECURITY! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Hollered Keira at The top of her lungs. A group of people who looked like pyro from tf2 dragged the GaMr fangirls out of the studio. "On with the dares!" announced Raz. Zimmy, Gaz- Chan, And Cat girl: Threesome In The Black Room! "But i'm only 14! I'm too young to lose my virginity!" protested Keira. "Too bad, Keira- Chan." replied Raz emotionlessly as she pushed the struggling girl into the black room along with Gaz and Zim. "It looks like i have to take the place of Keira again..." Complained Danny. Big head: Play Scp containment breach. Danny wrote Something on the iPod of doom. A blue laptop appeared in front of Dib. He booted it up, and regretfully started playing.

-TEN MINUTES LATER-  
Dib threw the laptop at the audience out of horror. "H-he teleported..." He said, shaking in his chair. "Now for the truths!" exclaimed Raz. Danny: Has Keira always been your mistress? "I don't know. My first memory was being abandoned at Keira's front door 4 years ago..." Said Danny. Red and Purple: Why are you guys such big Plotholes to Zim?! The 2 irken leaders stopped munching on their donuts for once since the last chapter and were absolutely silent. "Yeah, that's what i thought." said Raz. Keira came out of the black room with her face as red as a firetruck. Next was Zim, who had his lekku down and was blushing a light shade of purple. Last was Gaz, who was playing her gameslave as if nothing happened. A giant floating book appeared behind the darer. "Well, all of you are lucky that i'm out of truths and dares." She said. Raz hopped onto the book. "Dazzit! See yah!" Shouted the darer just before the book flew away with her riding it. The book left a trail if letters in the air. 'Knowledge is power!' Was what the letters spelled out. "Our next darer is My little brother, A. K. A NukeCreeper or Connor, and today is his Birthday!" said Keira, sounding exited. The darer crashed through the window on a flying pig. He had dirty blonde hair that barely went past his neck. The boy looked like he was about 12 years old and was wearing a yellow and purple t- shirt that said 'loyal to the sky army!', and black shorts. "Hi guys, I'm here to Dare and Truth!" said NukeCreeper. "Here We Go!" Big headed Boy: Put your enormous Head into a toilet and sing the lamby lamby song. He was poofed into a lamb costume, and a toilet appeared onstage. "Why do you guys hate me so much?" Groaned Dib. "Oh Dib, We don't hate you, We Despise you!" Said Connor and Keira as they shoved His head into the toilet. Dib finally gave in and started singing.

"Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?  
I do! I do!  
So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy  
Hi there! Hi there!  
So march, march, march around the daisies.  
Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby!"

Dib tried to get his head out of the toilet, but his head was stuck. Zim: Drink this potion. NukeCreeper gave Zim a yellow potion. He Studied it for a minute before drinking it. "The potion gives you nausea when you stay still, and when you are moving around, the nausea is replaced with blindness. This effect will last until the end of the chapter, just because Keira would kill me if it was any longer." said Connor. Zim returned to his seat. Gir: Shove five tacos into Dib's mouth. The robot happily shoved a whole bag of tacos into Dib's mouth. Keira: Drink this potion, then sing 'still alive' from portal. Keira drank the potion happily. "Yum, that tasted like snozzberries!" she said, with a more electronic, high pitched voice. "Wow, I have the voice of a Turret!" she said. "Just start singing already!" complained NukeCreeper. Keira randomly poofed into a Turret costume and started the song.

"This was a triumph.  
I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS!  
It's hard to overstate my satisfaction.  
Dareshow writers:  
We do what we do because we can.  
For the laughs of all of us,  
except for the ones who are dead.  
But there's no sense crying over every mistake,  
You just keep on trying 'till you run out of cake.  
And the chapter gets done and you have lots of fun  
with the people who are still alive.  
I'm not even angry.  
I'm being so sincere right now.  
Even though you broke my heart and killed me.  
And tore it pieces.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!  
Now these points of data make a beautiful line  
And we're out of beta, we're releasing on time  
So I'm glad I got burned,  
Think of all the things we learned ,  
From the people that are still alive.  
Go ahead and leave me  
I think I prefer to stay inside.  
Maybe you'll find someone else to help you  
Maybe The Vortians  
That was a joke, Ha Ha, fat chance.  
Anyway this cake is great, it's so delicious and moist.  
Look at me still talking, when there's Daring to do  
When I look out there it makes me glad I'm not you.  
I've a dareshow to run, there is Daring to be done  
On the people who are still alive.  
And believe me I am still alive,  
I'm Writing stories and I'm still alive,  
I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive,  
While you are dying I'll be still alive,  
And when you're dead I'll be still alive,  
STILL ALIVE,  
Still alive."

The audience went wild. Some people threw companion cubes onto the stage in front of Keira. "I only have truths now, so it won't be as entertaining..." said Connor. Gaz: Pancake. Connor threw a pancake in Gaz's face. "I hate you.' said Gaz. "how long will my turret voice last?" asked Keira. "I would say about 3 chapters." replied Connor. "Well, i have nothing left, so i'd better get going." The flying pig from earlier flew right in front of Connor. He hopped onto it. "Let's go pilot pig!" the Darer said to the pig. the same pig that crashed through another window. "Oh well... it looks like i have more holes to fix..." said Keira, then everyone exploded.

Can anyone guess what (or who) was in the rule 34 picture Danny was holding?


End file.
